Her Diary
by long.lost.lovee
Summary: She always had a hot pink diary with her. What's in there? Sasuke wanted to find out. Sasuke and Sakura. Are they meant to be... or just a firework that has made beautiful explosions, but going to cool down and have nothing left eventually? SasuSaku.
1. The New Girl

"Dude, look at that girl!"

"Smoking hot!"

"Nice body."

"Pretty face."

"Cute butt cheeks!"

"Long legs."

The guys gathered around and commented on the new girl that walked into the school building. Sasuke lazily lied on the wooden bench with his eyes closed and listened to his friends chattered. Suddenly, he sat up on the bench and everyone grew quiet. "Who is this girl that you guys are talking about?" He demanded.

"A pretty hot chick." Lee answered.

"Hn. Okay." Sasuke said.

* * *

><p><strong>Math Class<strong>

Sasuke had his feet up high on the desk and tried to sleep _again_.

"Class is starting!" Kakashi said in a caring voice. "And I would like you all to meet the new girl that came to our school, and the only new girl that's in this class. Sakura, why don't you introduce yourself?"

Sasuke opened his eyes lazily and saw a pink-headed girl standing in front of the classroom. _With a nice body, pretty face, and long legs. But what's with that hot pink notebook she's carrying?_

"I'm Haruno Sakura. This is my first year in Konoha high, and I wish I could become friends with you guys." Sakura said, while smiling sweetly.

"Haha, nice introduction. Please take your seat next to Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, stand up so Sakura will know where to go." Kakashi said.

_Hn. I'm not standing up. I've been the only one owning two seats in this class for a long time. And it's staying that way._ Sasuke thought and just simply snorted.

Kakashi glared at Sasuke, and showed Sakura her seat.

Sakura walked elegantly to her seat and began to write something in that pink notebook. Sasuke sitting beside her glanced at the notebook and saw a line saying: _First day of Konoha High, first period, I'm sitting with this cute looking guy but seem like a person who doesn't care about anything._

Sasuke looked away and snorted again. _A diary? Hn._

The rest of the class passed by quickly, Sakura checked her schedule – Biology, PE, lunch, and English after that. _Great. I have PE before lunch, that means I could take a shower._ Then she walked out the door quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>My new story! :D<strong>

**School started so yea. I'm pretty busy. But I will update ASAP when I have time. Sorry for this short chapter :P**

**Enjoy!**


	2. That Tingling Feeling

After a long, boring class of biology, she hurried to the gym.

Sakura changed to her PE clothes and went to the gym to do warm ups like everyone else. She looked at the entrance to see who's in this class, and noticed Ino from Math class earlier.

"Hey!" Ino greeted Sakura.

"Hey!" Sakura responded.

"You were in my… Math class, right?"

"Haha, yea."

Then, came a tall and strong man walking in from the entrance.

"Who is that?" Sakura asked.

"Our PE teacher, Gai sensei." Ino answered.

"Oh…"

"OH MY GOSH LOOK!" Ino squealed, looking at the entrance.

"What?" Sakura asked, and followed Ino's gaze, seeing Sasuke walking in the door.

"He's so hot!" Ino whispered to Sakura.

"Er… You like him?"

"Haha, as a really good friend, but it's true he's good looking. I have a boyfriend, Kiba." Ino said, "Hey for lunch, wanna sit with us?"

"Sure!" Sakura answered cheerfully. "Who do you sit with normally?"

"Kiba, Hinata, TenTen, Naruto, Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, and of course, Sasuke."

"Cool!" Sakura said.

"Alright class. Find a partner that's your opposite sex. This unit is gymnastics." Gai sensei announced to the whole class.

Sakura looked around the gym. _I am new to this school… Who can I pair up with?_ And when she was thinking that, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Partners?" Sasuke said, not looking at her.

_What is wrong with this guy? He's acting like being his partner is my only choice._ Sakura thought.

"Speak." Sasuke said impatiently.

They were partners now anyways, so Sakura didn't say anything.

"The partner you found just now would be your partner for rest of this unit. Because it's gymnastics, we might need the guys' strength to support the girls." Gai said. "Now, let's start our class."

The students followed the instructions of gymnastics.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. _She IS pretty… And she seems nice too. But why does it look like that she likes everyone but me._

He shook his head and went to his changing room when the bell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>Girls' Locker Room<strong>

"Hey Ino, I wanna take a quick shower. Can you wait for me?" Sakura asked.

"Sure!" Ino replied. _I like her. She's nice and… I accept her as my friend now. I'm sure our group will all like her._ Ino thought, smiling, took her clothes and stepped in a shower room too.

…

Sakura changed to her fresh clean clothes and blew her hair dry. She wasn't worried about the time because lunch was one hour, and she only took up 15 minutes of it.

"You ready? Let's grab some lunch now." Ino said.

They hurried out the door, went to the cafeteria, bought their favorite food, and Ino led Sakura to her usual table.

"Hi guys! This is Sakura. She's new." Ino introduced Sakura to the gang.

"Oh my, you're pretty!" The girls squealed.

Sakura laughed, feeling happy to be included to such a welcoming group.

"She's the hot chick from this morning!" Kiba said.

Ino punched Kiba lightly. "Okay, okay. You're the hottest!" Kiba said to Ino and kissed her on the lips as she sat next to him.

TenTen, Hinata, and Temari surrounded Sakura and each gave her a hug. Ino stood up and hugged her too. It was the girls' way to welcome her to this group. Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto also came to her side and each gave her a fist bump. That was the guys' way to welcome their new member.

They sat down together and ate lunch. A few minutes later, Neji looked up from their table and said "Sasuke's here."

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw Sakura sitting between Naruto and Shikamaru. Quickly, he returned to his usual I-don't-care-about-anything expression. _So now she's in our group?_

He moved to Naruto's side and told him to make some space for him to sit. For some reason, he wanted to sit next to Sakura.

"Hey." He said.

Sakura glanced at him, and quietly responded "Hey." _Why is it that when he's around, my heart beats faster? This is NOT happening._

"Sakura." His voice was in her ears again. She looked his way and spotted his fist holding in front of him. "Welcome to this group. We normally don't like anyone to join. You're special."

Sakura smiled and fist bumped Sasuke.

Then they heard chatters around them, and looked from where the voice came from. It was the fan girls and guys who adored this group of people.

"It's unusual to have new members join their group!" Someone said.

"I know! And that new girl is in one of my classes. She's really nice."

"Really? Aww."

…

Sakura listened and asked her new friends "Is it normal for this to happen?"

"Hahahahaha. Yea." Naruto said. "Me, Sasuke, TenTen, and Ino knew each other since we're small. We attended Konoha Kindergarten, and we were always friends till now. In 3rd grade, we met Neji and Hinata. They were nice people, so we always hang out together. In 5th grade, Kiba and Temari became our friends. And in 6th grade, we were friends with Shikamaru."

"We didn't have anymore new members that joined since then. There were some people who wanted to join, but we didn't like them. Their personality and behaviors… Some of them act like they're those nice people, but deep down in their heart… Ugh, I don't even know how to describe." Shikamaru said. "We all like you. You're cheerful and everything. So, welcome! We're like a group that cannot be torn apart. It's like we're families. And now you joined, you're one part of this family."

Shikamaru looked at Sakura and grinned. Sakura felt a warm feeling tingling her heart. She felt happy here.

That night when Sakura got home, she took out her hot pink notebook and opened it up to a new page. She wrote today's date and started to write:

_Konoha High is nice. I like this place a lot :D I made some friends here today, and I'm so glad I could be their friend. One bigggggg family. Everyone was so welcoming; I can't wait for school tomorrow! There's this guy named Sasuke is in my math and PE class. He sat next to me at lunch because he is one part of this onee bigggggggg family :D But why do I think there's something different? My heart goes like "boom boom boom boom boom" x10 when I see him. Hrmmm. I'll just figure it out later on._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!<strong>


End file.
